Swing on Front Porches
by CSIBradley
Summary: Moment between the girls. Should we call them Melic or Vanie?


Do not own.

The crisp evening air nipped at the two women reading on the swing. The edge of fall hung, or rather unceremoniously clung, to Cleveland's December month. It was unnaturally warm for Cleveland, however still chilly for the girls' preference. Melanie, adorn with yoga pants and a sweater, shivered as the temperature dropped once again. Her head rested gently in Victoria's lap. Victoria, who wore a turtleneck, jeans, and her reading glasses, played absentmindedly with Melanie's hair as she attempted another celebrity crossword puzzle. Melanie shivered again.

"Do you want to go in?" Victoria asked, looking down.

"No," Melanie answered, reaching for her tea. Victoria continued to play with her hair, pausing only momentarily while Melanie took a sip. She took the opportunity to finish off the rest of her wine. Setting the empty glass down with a 'tink', Victoria sighed in defeat, tossing the crossword along side. Leaning her head back, she allowed the warmth to spread over her. Her hand found its way back to Melanie's hair. She closed her eyes.

"None of the clues related to you," Melanie stated.

"No," Victoria grunted, "You'd think that some decent individual."

Melanie giggled despite herself. Victoria looked down at her, trying not to smile. She couldn't help it, Melanie's laugh was infectious.

Returning to her book, Melanie's smile softly faded. Victoria watched as her eyes scanned the pages, enlivening the text.

"Read to me."

Melanie looked up to Victoria, a glint of childish guilt danced in her eyes.

"It's the good part isn't it?" Victoria asked through a grin. Melanie giggled again, slightly embarrassed.

"It's getting there."

"Then by all means, read."

Melanie began at the paragraph. She cleared her throat.

"It was all so unexpected. I hadn't expected him at this hour, be it afternoon, let alone see him today."

"Don't read it like that," Victoria interrupted. Befuddled, Melanie looked up.

"What?"

"Like a school teacher," Victoria shivered, "It makes it creepy." Melanie glared at her a moment.

In a deep sultry voice, Melanie read the next line, "His deep brown eyes made my knees weak."

"Come on," Victoria nudged her with her thighs. Melanie giggled again. "Come on!"

"I'm trying," Melanie defended through her laughs.

"Well, try harder." Melanie sighed, laughing once more. She wiped away the tear in her eye and returned to the book. She cleared her throat again.

"I let my eyes roam over his muscular body. The buckets of paint he carried caused them to strain against his shirt."

Victoria listened. She closed her eyes and watched as the scene unfolded. Melanie continued.

"I know I said I'd finish later this week, but I had some time. I know how much it would mean if I finished the paint sooner."

"Oh come on, no man thinks like that," Victoria interrupted. Melanie sneered then continued.

"That sounds wonderful. I cooed. I watched him travel into the house and disappear from sight. I groaned."

Victoria's hand combed through Melanie's dark locks, her nerves slowly awakening.

"I took the quickest, and coldest, shower of my life. Eric Mcgaves, here in my house. I pulled on a pair of yoga shorts and a spaghetti tank top without regards to my lingerie. As I descended the stairs, I could smell the fresh paint. My..."

Melanie paused and swallowed.

"Your?"

Melanie shifted and cleared her throat.

"My nipples tightened, my knees grew weak." Victoria gave an approving groan. "I continued to the room. I could hear the music blaring through his headphones; I could smell the fresh paint. Turning the corner, I was greeted by a very hardworking, a very shirtless, man. I watched his back muscles flex and extend as he pushed the roller along the wall. His hands skillfully gripped and guided. Oh to have his hands on my body, my core quivered." Melanie paused, losing herself in the soothing strokes of Victoria's hand. She closed her eyes. "He turned. 'You sure are good with your hands,' I flirted shamelessly. He smiled and advanced towards me. My eyes traversed his chest, abs, package. My nipples tightened even more, he noticed."

Victoria no longer threaded her hand through Melanie's hair. Her finger now softly played with the exposed flesh of Melanie's neck.

"His hands were on me in an instant. 'You be the judge,' he whispered huskily in my ear. Coming behind me, his hands slowly caressed my arms. They were broad, tough, and,"

Melanie's voice lost itself in an involuntary hitch. Victoria now drew small circles upon Melanie's chest.

"Thick," The word fell from her lips, lavishly coated in an erotic undertone that made her eyes lull shut. Victoria looked down. A blush spread across Melanie's cheeks, down her neck, and over her chest.

"He stroked her," Melanie continued with the story. Victoria grinned, bringing all five fingers to gently run across Melanie's chest.

"Lower."

Victoria watched.

"Lower."

Victoria cleared her throat. Melanie opened her eyes. Embarrassed, she brought the book to cover her face.

"Memorized it have we?" Melanie laughed sheepishly.

"It's my favorite." The two shared in a laugh. Victoria watched as the amusement danced in Melanie's dark eyes. Victoria smiled. It was uplifting, just the two of them enjoying the evening, laughing, sharing in the moment.

A pleasant feeling spread through Victoria, it was spontaneous, carefree and impulsive, unabashedly tugging at her. She gazed down, pausing only for a second before leaning down. Melanie gasped softly, Victoria inches from her. She smiled coyly and tilted her chin. Victoria's lips met Melanie's chastely, then again, slowly. They were light, feather like, delicate pecks. Leisurely, they became fuller. Melanie smiled, nipping at Victoria. She brought her hand to Victoria's face. She captured her soft, silken lips. Victoria languidly brushed across Melanie's full ones. They were warm and moist, delicate yet firm, so incredibly soft. The sensation was exhilarating, invigorating, and her reciprocating actions made it more encouraging.

Bringing her hand to Melanie's face, Victoria gently deepened their kiss. As Melanie opened to capture Victoria's skillful lips, Victoria lightly licked at her top one. Melanie smiled and laughed seductively. Victoria tasted again. Melanie groaned.

"Mmm, you taste like chai." Melanie pulled Victoria back to her, bringing her tongue to taste. She started quick then lingered, slowly lapping across Victoria's bottom lip. Victoria moaned as her eyes lulled shut.

"Chardonnay," Melanie whispered huskily. Victoria growled and brought her lips back to Melanie's. These kisses were warmer, more passionate, their breaths came in short pants. They were lost in the feeling of each other, the tender caresses, the sensation, the closeness. Each took a turn guiding, kissing and being kissed, nipping and suckling. Melanie tingled, her lips, her skin, now incredibly sensitive. Victoria's mind hummed, lost in the bliss of the simplistic pleasure of the moment. All was good.

"Ahem," a voice reprimanded. There was a subtle smack, as the two quickly broke apart. They looked at the condemning voice, Victoria bothersome, Melanie timid. The tension surmounted the silence. Elka rolled her eyes.

"Booze hounds," she scoffed and went inside.

Victoria looked unsurely at Melanie. Melanie looked up, panic-stricken. The two erupted in laughter, Melanie giggling with a trill, Victoria snorting on occasion.

As the evening breeze blew, it carried the last bit of sunlight, and their laughter, with it.


End file.
